Classy, not Classic
by xcratonisacorpse
Summary: The Teen Titans ran into a trap and Raven is the one who pays the price. When kidnapped by Red X, true feelings are shown by the witty villian...and the Grass stain? This is a nail-biter for all ages, except that it's rated M for language and lust. Ahah.
1. I Swear to God

**Disclaimer:** Just like everybody else on this damn website, I don't own Teen Titans.

It was a beautiful day in Jump city. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the house smelled like fresh lilacs… and Cyborg had just installed the Titan's new Waffle Maker 2.0 into their kitchen appliance area.

"All done!" Cyborg exclaimed with a huge smile painted across his face. "What first? Blueberry, Chocolate chip, Strawberry, Classic?!"

"Mustard!" Starfire cried happily. Her smile slightly diminished as she noticed the rest of her team give her awkward look. You could see a tear down the side of Cyborg's face. "Or… possibly not."

"Well, team," Robin began, "let's let Cyborg choose. He did make it. We can fight for choice next time."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's just waffles. I highly doubt that anybody has a specific preference to the type of pastry we digest."

Beast Boy immediately interrupted Raven by jumping in front of her face. Their was an unnecessary twinkle in his eye. "But dude! This is the first time ever to use the waffle maker! It's an esteemed honor and privilege!"

Suddenly the Titan's alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Robin yelled, looking at the screen. (As if somehow the rest of the Titans could overlook the flashing red lights and screeching sound)

"Aww, man." Cyborg muttered as he put down his mixing bowl, already full of batter.

"It's Red X." Robin growled.

"Where is his location?" Starfire pondered.

"I'm going to guess looking for zenothium." Raven responded as she walked up behind Robin.

"Exactly." Robin said. "He's on the corner of 6th avenue, headed towards the… Swanson Bakery?"

"Well, that's ironic."

"No time to figure out why!" Cyborg yelled as he pulled off his Chef's hat and apron, though oddly enough no one ever noticed him put these articles of clothing on. "Let's go!"

On his mark and dash, the team headed out. Cyborg and Beast Boy to Cyborg's baby, Robin to the R-cycle and Raven and Starfire in the air. When the team arrived to 5th avenue and were closing in on the bakery, Starfire asked Raven a question.

"Why could Red X want to raid a bakery? Those are places of sugar and goodness. They have nothing to do with the evil chemicals of which he desires!"

"I don't know, Starfire." Raven said, trying to focus more on her flying then on petty conversation. "I guess we'll have to find out."

Down below the two ladies, the two automotive vehicles came to a stop. Raven and Starfire landed, and then peered into the bakery now in front of them.

"Team," Robin said while noticing the broken glass (obviously of Red X's entrance), "Be careful. We don't know what's in here."

"I do," Cyborg interrupted him. He was clicking buttons on his left arm. "Turns out this bakery radiates zenothium energy. It must have a secret laboratory hidden underneath it."

"Shit." Robin muttered under his breath. After this quick bit of profanity, Beast Boy turned himself into a dog and began sniffing out the perimeter. He entered through the broken glass, and the rest of the team followed behind him. The team noticed how ordinary the bakery looked, other then the obvious broken glass. Beast Boy re transformed into his himself.

"It's right below us." He said. "I smell it."

"And how should we plan to get down there?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed by the amount of time it was taking for them to infiltrate this hide out.

Cyborg responded by turning his left arm into his sonic cannon. "I know how," he said.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, putting his hand on Cyborg's arm. "We don't know how far below us that zenothuium is. If your sonic cannon shoots it, we could blow up the entire city." Cyborg turned his arm back to normal.

Without any more question, Raven said her "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Suddenly, pieces of the floor boards were surrounded by black orbs and being picked up and placed on top of the counter.

"Well," muttered Cyborg, "that's one way to do things."

Starfire lifted up her left hand, having it glow with the lights of her star bolts. She leaned over, and placed her hand through the now boardless hole in the floor.

"I don't see anything," she said. "My light is unable to reach that far... the ground is very far below us."

"I wonder how this building is standing here, then..." Robin said quietly to himself.

Cyborg's flashlight immediately popped out of his left shoulder blade. He bent over and peered down into the hole as Starfire had. "I don't see anything, either…"

"Starfire, Raven." Robin said, as the team looked out of the hole to face him. "You two infiltrate down below. Beast Boy, go with them- sniff out Red X. Cyborg, your coming with me. We're looking around up here. If we don't find anything, we'll be right below soon."

"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled, as he ran off to the pantry room. Robin quickly followed. Beast Boy used that as his sign and turned into a pigeon. He then proceeded to fly through the hole in the ground. Starfire took his lead and dove in behind him. Raven just took a step over the hole and fell; right before she hit the ground, she caught herself with gravitation. It felt like it took her way to long to fall… Something extremely weird was going on. And it wasn't just the fact that their was a secret laboratory that produced zenothium located right underneath a bakery.

Starfire re-lit her left arm to create some light."I still don't see anything!" Starfire exclaimed in her seemingly perky voice.

Beast Boy stood on the ground, peering through the dark. "Me neither, dude. Did we ever think up the possibility that this could be a trap…?"

Raven was too busy floating around the room, trying to use her physic ability to find zenothium, to listen to her teammates.

"Why hello, beautiful girl."

"What? Who's the-" Raven was immediately interrupted by a giant X wrapped around her body, holding her to the ground. She tried to free himself from the horrid technology, but couldn't find the strength.

"Starfire! Beast Boy! Red X is in here!" Raven yelled as loud as she could.

"Where?" Starfire said, trying to locate where Raven's voice was coming from. She spun around several times. Raven could see the green light, but all the sudden couldn't yell. There was a hand over her mouth, and it was oddly tight.

"Oh, come on, Raven," the voice cooed. "Three's a crowd."

Raven began feeling faint. Was that… knock out gas? _Classic_, Raven thought, before passing out to a deep sleep.

Only three feet away, Beast Boy stood firm. He drew his hands into fists and growled.

"I don't see-" Beast Boy began, before being kicked in the jaw. The force of the kick spun him around for him to land flat on his face."What the…" he muttered, as he then received another kick to his middle back. He grimaced in pain. He couldn't even see his opponent! He crawled a bit, and then transformed into a rhino. He looked around frantically through his animal eyes, still only seeing pitch black, until suddenly he felt a sticky mixture wrapped around his body holding his limbs together. He mutated back into his natural state. "Starfire!" he yelled. "I've been caught!"

"Yes you have." whispered that unmistakable voice.

"Red X." Beast Boy growled.

"Who else would it be?" the voice responded.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled, as she soon was at his side. She tried to rip off the X, but even her alien strength wasn't enough for the tough chemicals.

"Oh, doll. You never learn."

"What are you-" Starfire fell back. Her left arm was in pain. She arose, hovered, and began to growl. Her eyes glowed the deep green. Star bolts radiated at her arms as she looked around. Her alien vision located Red X, a foot in front of her, midair, coming in for a punch. She shot out her star lasers from her eyes and hit him in the left shoulder where she had been hit. _An eye for an eye_, a term she lived by.

You could hear an "oof" as Red X hit the ground. She yelled her war cry, and shot out star bolts. She gave it a moment… then two… then three… no sound.

"UGH!" she cried. She fell back to the ground. Her arms were tied to her sides by the same sticky gunk that had been on Raven and Beast Boy.

Suddenly, the lights in the room turned on. You could see Beast Boy still trying to transform into an animal strong, big or small enough to be freed from his personal prison. He stopped.

Robin and Cyborg stood a foot behind Starfire. Robin smirked.

"Game's over, X."

And there he was, in all his glory. Red X stood right underneath the light in the center of the room. You could tell by his belt that he had required some fresh zenothium on his escapade, but considering he was wearing a mask, you saw no emotion.

"The game is never over." He said.

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon to shoot, and it began to glow with energy…

"WAIT!" Red X yelled. Cyborg kept his arm up, but didn't shoot. X took a step to the right, and behind him the team saw Raven laying on the ground.

The Titans all gasped. "Raven…" Starfire whispered.

Beast Boy, though unable to move his arms, stood up. "Leave her the fuck alone." He said. The team, and Red X, all turned to face him. The anger in his face was too great to be suppressed.

"Well, Skipper," Red X said as he picked up the demon girl, who lay lifeless in his arms. "I would love to stay and use more profanity, but I've got places to go, people to see." He jumped crooked into the air, and pressed a button on his belt. And as in the way Red X usually works, he completely disappeared.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, as he ripped through his chemical confinement. The team's eyes grew large as they saw his true strength shine. He hadn't used it in at least a year, since his incident including the wanna-be villain Adonis. "Where did they go?!" He yelled.

The team was distraught on the emotion showed by Beast Boy for a fellow teammate. Starfire floated over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret, friend Beast Boy. We shall find the location of this Red X and exploit him!"

He shook off her comforting touch. "But how?! This douche bag always shows up and fucks things up!"

"Well for starters," Cyborg said, looking at his left arm. It had a red glow beeping on it. "I have a lock."

____________________________________

Heh. I thought it was a nice beginning, but maybe I'm just being polite to myself.

Read and review! Criticism always motivates me to write more. Please and thank you! ^.^


	2. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer**: I didn't own the Teen Titans last chapter, what makes you think I'd own it now? I also don't own an electronic device placed in any type of car that helps you find specific locations. But I do really hate MapQuest… and disclaimers…

Anyhoo, thanks for the encouraging words and shit.

And to all of you who added this to your story alerts or favorite stories, etc. : "Hell me some of that yeah!" That always puts a large smile on my face. So kudos to all of you who did. (but hey, leave reviews next time) And those who skimmed over my story, pressed the back button and nonchalantly forgot all the brilliant words that I spilled out of my soul… you can go strip naked, rub yourself with steak sauce and jump into a pool filled with raging venomous sharks.

And don't you dare ask me how they got venomous because I sure as hell don't know.

**16**- Thanks for being the first to review! But the only thing I have to say, really, is part of me and who I am is that I have a language issue. Even my Tennis coach told me that I should get a profanity therapist. And writing is really the only way I can let myself out. So, I'm sorry if my language bothers you, but I don't think it's going to be something I can control too well when I really get into my element. It's depending. But still thank you, nonetheless.

**DriftStar**- Thanks!

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins**- I agree. And then some people give him deep, blue magical eyes and make him seem like Zac Efron. It's just Red X. He's a cocky douche bag that was probably captain of the football team and threw pudding at the Chess Club. I'm glad someone sees eye to eye with me. Thanks for the review.

**GiseMichaela-** Thanks, dood. But actually, how do I get my story to accept anonymous reviews? I didn't know that it wasn't allowing them. If I knew how, I'd totally allow it. TEACH ME.

La la la. Enough of my idle ramblings.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"We need to go," Cyborg added. "They're moving surprisingly fast… I can't tell if he's in a car, on the subway or what. But I'll be the first to admit that I'd be extremely impressed if he's running with her on his back."

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Hearing that for a second time in 20 minutes managed to rub Beast Boy the wrong way. He rolled his eyes, but transformed into a hawk to follow his team out of the bakery's laboratory basement. When out the front window, Robin and Cyborg got in their vehicles.

"Why aren't the police here yet?" Starfire asked, floating in the air. "It's been 20 minutes. Don't they get alerted when we do…?"

"It doesn't matter just yet." Robin said, putting on his helmet and straddling his vehicle. "We don't have Red X. We're going to catch him this time."

"Are you crazy man?!" Cyborg said, having his window rolled down. His car engine purred as he ignited the engine. "Theirs a ZENOTHIUM LABORATORY in the bottom of a bakery! This could grow to be problematic!"

Robin revved his bike. "I know. But Red X seems of much greater importance at the moment. Especially considering we're now down a member."

Cyborg nodded and began driving. Robin followed immediately behind him, and Starfire and Beast boy followed from the air. Cyborg transmitted the information from his internal processor into his car, so he could now track Red X on his Tom Tom.

The blinking red dot that was Red was about 12 blocks ahead of the blue dot that represented Cyborg's T-Car. He was a tid bit nervous, though. Technically his tracker wasn't Red X, it was Raven's communicator attached to her gold belt. He was just hoping that it wouldn't fall off or get broken, because then the Titans would have no way to find her.

Cyborg grinded his teeth and switched gears; the car speed began to excel. He gave a quick smirk and noticed how much speed he was gaining and the distance between him and his prey was closing.

He was lucky, though. It was about 9 at night on a Thursday… that meant hardly no one was on the roads. It wouldn't matter much to him anyway; he was a very skilled driver. Able to maneuver through many obstacles and challenges… but he was the good guy, and always had that little voice in his head telling him to never go to fast, to slow down just a little. If he ever hit a person… what would that do to him? What if that person was, for instance, a child…?

He shook off the thought. He took a sharp left turn and switched gears: he enjoyed drifting more then Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift would ever be able to portray. Only 6 blocks now. Cyborg was still closing in, faster and faster. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw the rest of the team struggling to keep up. _Dammit…_ he thought, as he changed gears once more. He slowed down just enough for Robin to be able to see where he was.

Suddenly, he noticed the red dot stop at the corner of 17th Street. A puzzled look replaced his previous one of confidence. He drove up to it and slowed down to a halt. When he got to a complete stop, he got out of his car. The Titan held his stance and looked around. Robin drove up to him and pulled off his helmet.

"Why did you stop?" Robin said, removing himself from the R-Cycle. He kept hold of his helmet.

"Well, we're tracking these two because of Raven's communicator location. Her communicator says that it's right here, therefore…"

Starfire flew up to the team. "She must be here, too!" Cyborg nodded. He looked at his left arm again, checking for her coordinates.

"She's about 15 feet away." He looked up and to his right. "In there."

The Team surveyed the building as to which Cyborg was referencing. It was a pretty run down building. Not too horribly broken, but cliché' enough for Red X to want to hide in it.

"Titans…" Robin began as if about to give encouraging words or maybe give them all a high five. But he stopped short. His back stiffened and he looked around. "Where the hell is Beast boy?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

To put bluntly, Beast boy was a dog and he was sniffing. He felt like he'd been doing that much too often recently. _Turning into animals is over rated _the Boy Blunder thought. _All I can do is fly and try to run things over._

But he knew Raven's scent like the back of his hand. He knew Red X was leading the team somewhere else, but he also knew that they wouldn't have stopped long enough to listen to him. Yet his focus right then wasn't on the team, it was with the demon girl.

Her scent was extremely light, but it was in the air. She smelled like lavender and vanilla tied together with just a hint of honeysuckle and cyanide. He knew he was getting closer.

Beast boy transformed back into his human form. The scent was going East and therefore he knew that's where he had to go. He imagined Raven rubbing her temples, trying to meditate. She was probably trying to send out physcic energy so the team could track her. But there was a possibility she was still knocked unconscious…

Just that thought of her, knocked out, pissed him off. He rubbed his temples like Raven would've done.

_Focus, focus, focus…_ he thought to himself. _If I was a villain, where would I be…?_

"UGH!" he yelled, as he punched a nearby building. He buried his head in his hands. "RAVEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Suddenly his communicator began beeping. It was Robin.

"What?" Beast boy asked as he flipped open the lid.

"Hey, now" the Boy Wonder said, "I was just wondering where you went. No need to get testy."

"Sorry." He muttered. "I caught a train of Raven's scent and I knew that I couldn't get you guys to pay attention to me. So I just began following the scent and I hoped you guys would follow me. Obviously you didn't."

"Well, we have your location right now. We're coming."

"Don't bother," Beast boy began. "Her scent's almost gone. I can hardly smell it, meaning trying to find it's direction is going to be fucking impossible."

Robin sighed. "Well, we came to a dead end ourselves."

"What happened?"

"Her damn communicator had been thrown into a random building. We surveyed the parameter, but it was only a waste of time. It was odd, though. He managed to place it right in the middle of the room…" Robin began to trail off and Beast boy wasn't in the mood to pay attention.

"Listen." Beast boy said. "You guys… pick up clues from wherever you're at. If I get a lock on this scent I'll let you know, all right?"

"Okay, well-" Beast boy closed the communicator before Robin could finish. He clipped it back to his belt like it had been and he sat down on the ground. It was a darkened alley Red X had previously ran down. Beast boy laid his head against the side of the building, closing his eyes.

He imagined her smile. It was a rare occasion to see, but to him, it just made it all the worth while when he saw it. It made him appreciate it more. She was a tortured soul and he accepted that. But something about him… it wasn't complete without her. She had every quality that he needed in his life that he didn't have. Together they-

Beast boy stopped his train of thought. There was no 'together', because they were nothing. He hugged his legs. They were just team mates. He sighed. Without getting up, he transformed himself back into a Mastiff. (for those who don't know, an extremely intense hunting dog)

He put his nose to the ground and abruptly after that his ears perked up. The scent crawled up his nose and wrapped around his mind. _No pun intended, but BINGO!_ He began to run, sprint, jog- whichever word you pick.

_I hope your ready _Beast boy thought, wind trailing through his hair. _Game on X._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ughhh…" a muttered groan escaped from Raven's lips.

"I see you're finally awake."

Raven attempted to yawn and stretch, until she realized that her hands had been… handcuffed? To…? She couldn't tell, it was too dark.

"Don't worry," said the voice. It was calm and oddly seductive. Raven kind of liked it. It was creepy, but calming. She began to feel something tickeling her neck. Was that... a feather? It was being toyed around carefully, elegantly… and it began moving down her body.

"Don't worry." The voice repeated. "I'll take good care of you, I promise…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Bwahahahha.

Now that's just torture. Leave reviews!


	3. Handcuffs are kinky, but llamas are not

So, out of nowhere, I got a life. And though majorly appreciated, it's cutting in on my fanfiction time. I know I haven't written in… wow, almost a year, but alas, I have returned to continue my procrastination! For those who don't know (which is all of you) my writing usually takes place during my free period, and here we are, with all the time in the world! (At least, for the next hour)

Chrisomu- Thanks!

Rainpath- I'll do what I can, darling.

XxStarcatcherxX- Hopefully I'll be updating sooner.

KatSin- Haha, you've gotta love how much of a hardass Cyborg is.

Leopardpaw- Haha, thanks. We were all once there.

Tortor- I want rape and rubbing, too!... but hmm, we'll have to wait and see.

Malingo13- Thanks, doll.

Pandemonium11- Thaaaanks, brah.

HouseofGod – Bahahaha, find out!

Buddybuddy96 – Sorry to throw you at a cliffhanger, but how else are people going to follow this tale?

Bballgirl92 – Only for the love of hotdogs.

SO… AFTER MUCH ANTICIPATION..... here it is, hah.  
______________________________________

Raven sighed. "I'm so sure," she said, her monotone voice cutting the seduction of her kidnapper's voice. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across the side of her left cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain surge through her face. _What the FUCK?_ She had been… slapped? Who dare hit her?

"Aww, did that hurt, darling? I know how to make you feel all better…"  
______________________________________

"Robin," Starfire said, her voice soft and light to not offend her leader, "We've been going around in circles. Can we not do as they say, take the break?"

Robin sighed. Another empty building.

"We can't just stop, Star," Cyborg said, feeling Robin's frustration, "we don't know what kind of danger Raven's in."

"I know, friend Cyborg." Starfire said, her green eyes locked into his gaze, "but I think we need to pretend as if we ARE Raven. Whenever someone has been taken, or more importantly, if something is a miss, she does her meditation. When I was in her body, there was something extremely calming when her body was in the meditation state. She was able to come up with plans and procedures, just by focusing on her inner self. It was brilliant. Should we not pretend to be whom we are trying to find?"

Robin thought about it, and turned around to face his two members. "We're not complete without Beast boy." He looked at Cyborg. "Call him."  
________________________________________

Raven's cheek was still in an odd sense of pain. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice as stern as always.

"Well," responded the voice, "let's just back it up. I only just stole you from your team about three hours ago. It shouldn't be too hard for you to figure out. Aren't you supposed to be the intelligent one?"

Anger began to slowly rise within the young demon. She was the smart one, who was he to question her? Her anger level kept rising and she felt her eyes be overwhelmed by her dark magic. She heard a crash on the other side of the room. She sighed. Yet again her emotions had succeeded to break something.

The deep voice chuckled. "Ahhh, so I see what strikes a sensitive nerve."

"Shut up." Raven quickly responded. She looked away from the side her foe was standing. She closed her eyes. It had always been a personal self-loathing issue that she couldn't always control her powers. She'd been training for 17 years and still couldn't accept that nobody was perfect. Control was never permanent.

"Darling, it's allright." the voice cooed. She felt a hand upon her cheek. And not a gloved hand, but a… natural hand. It was soft and seemed to hold her face perfectly. "I adore you just the way you are."  
_____________________________________________

Beast boy's continuous running had managed to leave him quite out of breathe, so he stopped to fill his lungs. Even as a Mastiff, he couldn't run forever. He sat down in the grass and morphed back into his "normal" green self. He realized to be behind some run down book store, and he found himself breathing so hard it looked as if he were choking.

"Heh," he muttered, "all this for a girl." He lied on the ground and breathed deep, looking at the orange sky. The sun was beginning to fall and he realized he might be running out of time. He bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair. He stared intently at the gray clouds that floated along the orange sky…closed his eyes.

OHHHH, SHIT. Flashback.

_Beast boy walked through the door to the roof of the Titans tower. The chilly wind felt good on his hot skin and the evening mood always calmed him. The sky was a deep orange, a little unnatural, but he didn't mind it. He lay down in the center of the roof and stared upwards. A few minutes into it, he closed his eyes. He was focused so intently on the serenity of the scene that he barely heard the soft speaking in the distance. When paying even closer attention he realized it was a woman's voice. "Azarath… metrion… zynthos…"_

_He opened his eyes and sat up. Beast boy peered around the roof, trying to find the location of the chant. And he found her. In the far corner of the roof, facing the sunset, there was Raven. She was floating with her fingers on her knees, her hood up, and the same empty face that plastered her cheeks when meditating._

_Beast boy got up and walked over to her. "Azarath… metrion…-"_

"_Beautiful evening, huh?" He said, a little awkward. He expected some sort of verbal lashing, or at least for her to tell him to "Shut up, and leave me alone." But she nodded. He sat down next to her in silence as she continued to meditate. _

"_Do you see the clouds?" She asked as Beast boy twiddled his thumb. He looked up quickly, surprised that she was talking in her vast train of thought._

"_Yeah," he responded. "It's so strange. They're grey, yet surrounded by some sort of gold lining. Not silver at all." He looked at her._

_She opened her eyes and looked across the ocean to the sunset that was just now starting to fall primarily below the horizon."I do that on accident sometimes." She admitted._

"_How do you… uhh… what?" He asked, impressed and intimidated._

_She looked at him, her eyes soft. "Whenever my emotions feel… err… well, let's just say, feel the ultimate capability of care for an individual, this seems to always happen."_

_He thought it over. The ultimate capability of care…? "So… you're horny?" He asked._

_The softness in her eyes vanished and he felt a rock hit his head from behind. "NO." She yelled. "Not even close!" And with that, she got up and walked away. But Beast boy heard her mumbling something, but couldn't make it out. He sat there, still, and he noticed the gold in the clouds began to fade as night took over. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

_(Has anybody else wondered why Italics symbolize a flashback? Anyway...)_

"Ughhhh. Well, shit on my mom," Beast boy said as he sat up. Bum bum dad um dum dad um dad um. His communicator. He clicked the device open and saw Robin's face.

"Beast boy," Boy Wonder began. "We can't continue this without you. Every scent has led us nowhere. We can't discover her location without your assistance. We're a team, Beast boy. Please tell us where you are."

Beast boy was getting angry. "Don't you think I can handle this on my own?!" He shouted back, with a hint of anguish in his voice. He saw Robin look over at Cyborg and back to him. "Clearly you don't care to pay attention to me anyway!" Right before closing his device he heard Robin shout "Please, Beast boy! Wait!"

Beast boy stood up and punched the wall. "Fuckin A!" He yelled as he grabbed his knuckles. Shit hurt. Ughhh, he put his hands on his face. His anger was taking over him again. And Raven had been the only one to make him accept it and appreciate it. But without her, it was starting to act up again. And he was nervous, very nervous. Because he remembered Adonis and what happened last time, and it was not so pretty. He never wanted to be a Monster. Raven was the monster, not Beast boy!

Or... they both were?

* * *

"What?" Raven whispered, she felt her knees shake.

"I've been watching you for a while now." The voice admitted. "You're grace is unmatched, and the ferocious anger inside you is both intimidating and mesmerizing. The bad little girl who wants nothing more than to be good… it's an amazing story."

"Um… I'm not quite sure what to say…" Raven responded, still trying to maneuver herself free from the handcuffs.

"You don't have to say anything at all. You think you're such a monster, but you're not. You're really not."

Moments later, Raven felt something soft on her lips. They were… other lips? What?! They stayed on her mouth for what felt like half a second. She had never kissed anyone before. Everyone had always been afraid, especially her. But she heard nothing break, nothing shatter. Everything was fine.

She was fine.

And she enjoyed it.

* * *

Beast boy looked up to the sky once more. The clouds were beginning to get a gold tint wrap around them. He bit his lip.

"No. Way."

He knew she was alive. That was the dead give away. Bum bum dad um dum dad um dad um. His communicator was ringing once more. "What else could they fucking want?!" Beast boy growled as he opened his cell-phone like gadget. It only took Robin to say one thing to send him into the form of a hawk, now flying high over Jump City towards the rest of his team.

"We found her."

* * *

Bwahahhahahaha. Or have they?! And what will become of Raven?! And will Beast boy ever transform into a moose?! And more importantly WHY DID THE COW JUMP OVER THE MOON?!

Haha, I'm so sorry guys, I'll try updating sooner, pinky promise. And please, excuse my profanity. It ain't stoppin. But oo! I almost forgot! Lemon and scandal comes later! Patience, children. Patience. Read and review, bitches. ;]


End file.
